Harry Potter and the Flight of the Pheonix
by DailouDolly
Summary: Harry Potter is four years old, and living at the Dursleys. He is being abused physically, and emotionally, and he wishes there were a way out. suddenly, out of the blue, a woman with fiery red hair shows up on his doorstep to check on him, and ends up adopting him into her family of nine. He grows up as a Weasley, and learns what it feels like to love and be loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**the dream**

Four year old Harry awoke from another nightmare. it was always the same one too.

_**Dream sequence**_

_**He was in an unknown house, yet it seemed so familiar too. He could remember happier times here, with his parents. He could remember his mums laughing emerald eyes, and her bright smile that could light up any room. His dad, he could remember, was a jokester, always playing pranks on his mum, and uncles Sirius, Remus, an Peter. Two of his uncles, and his dad could turn into animals. His dad was a stag, uncle Siri was a dog, and uncle Peter was a rat. He walked up the now decrepid stairs, and down the hall. He could hear screams coming from one room in perticular. he snuck up to the door, and peeked in through the crack. There was a man standing over his mum holding a wand. "Just hand over the stupid child, and you won't have to die", the man hissed at his mother. "Please", she begged, "Take me instead. she had tears sliding down her ivory skin, as she blocked the infant from the man. The man than pointed his wand at his mothers chest. "Avada Kadavra", the man hissed. the woman fell to the floor dead from the green light that came from the tip of the mans wand. Harry felt himself go into convulsions at the sight of his dear mum, laying on the floor dead in front of him. The man than turned his wand upon the baby. "Avada Kadavra", he said again. Only this time the light backfired, and hit the man strait in the chest, causing the man to fall down dead as well. Harry wanted so bad to go over to the crib, and comfort his younger self, who was crying, but his legs would not move. About ten minutes later, He heard a voice coming from the bottom of the stairs. "JAMES, LILY"! the man yelled frantically. Four year old Harry followed the voice down the steps, and into the living room, where his uncle Sirius was standing over James' body crying in anger and grief at the loss of his best friend, and true brother. Than he started yelling, and ran out the door. Harry followed, frantically trying to keep up with the man he called his family. They stopped about a block away in the midst of the street, facing Peter Pettigrew. "Why did you betray them Pete? They trusted you as their secret keeper, and you just handed them over to Voldimort, just like that", said Sirius, tears still running down his face which looked more gaunt, and wrinkly than the night before. Peter just gave the man an evil grin. "HOW COULD YOU JUST BETRAY YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS LIKE THAT? JAMES AND LILY TRUSTED YOU AND YOU PERSONALLY HANDED HIM THEIR HEADS", Peter yelled, attracting the attention of the surrounding neighbors. He than sliced off his middle finger, blew up half the street, turned into his rat form, and dissappeared into the sewer system. Not even two seconds later, Aurors surrounded the area where Sirius was standing, pointing their wands at him. "Petrifficus Totalus", yelled one of the Aurors. The men quickly apparated off with Sirius, leaving Harry standing there in his footie pajamas, staring at twelve dead muggles, and a bunch of people who had been obliviated, and made to think that a gas line exploded. **_

_**End Dream**_

The dreams were always so real, and scary. Harry knew that none of it was real, because when he tried to tell uncle Vernon about the dreams, the man beat him, and told him to stop living in a fantasy world. Harry was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for three days and nights without any food or water. the child sighed, and got out of bed to cook his family breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Molly sat across from Dumbledor, waiting for him to tell her the big news. "Now Arthur, Molly, I know you already have 7 children, but it has just come to my attention that young Mr. Potter is being abused by his relatives, and needs a new place to live", he said in that tone of his that left no room for arguement. Of course they wouldn't refuse anyway, Harry was the son of their dear friends James and Lily Potter. "Of course Albus, when should he be picked up", asked Molly?

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW HW

Harry made his way to the kitchen to make his family food. He was halfway through making bacon, when Dudley bounded down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Upon the realization thai breakfast wasn't finished, Dudley than proceeded to throw himself onto the spotless marble floor, and scream at the top of his lungs. This of course woke up uncle Vernin, who immediately raced down the stairs to see what had made his "Precious Dudders". this is why Harry is now starring up at the large, purple man in fear. "What have I told you about having breakfast ready for poor Dudly as soon as he awoke", he asked? Harry stammered out his responce, causing his uncle to become, if possible, even more purple. He kicked Harry as hard as he could in the ribs, causing the small child to fly across the kitchen, and into the stove, which in turn caused the scalding pan of bacon to fall onto the boys abdomen, making him scream in agony, and black out on the floor.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW HW

Molly looked up from the spot she just apparated to. She was at a childrens park, just a couple of blocks from the Dursley houshold. She continued to walk until she was standing in front of number four privet drive. she continued her way up the walk, and stood on the porch. Dumbledor had told her to just enter, and use whatever force necessary to procure young Harry from his vile relatives. Upon entrance, she noticed two things. One: There was a wimpering in the next room, and two: The Dursleys were not around at all. upon further investigation, she found a note on the tea room table.

Boy,

Your uncle, Dudders ane I have gone on Holiday to America.

I expect this home to be in perfect condition upon my return. and

if i find out that you've stolen even a tiny crumb of food, you will

be on the streets faster than you can say theif.

Petunia

Molly was seething. Who in Merlins name left a child alone for an unspecified amount of time without even allowing said child to eat? She sighed, and wiped away a tear in the corner of her eye. She had to find Harry, and get him some medical attention. the wimpering in the next room was becoming more urgent, so Molly decided to check in there. what she found sent chills up her spine. Young Harry was laying on the floor in front of the stove, covered in bacon and grease. she rushed over to him to check on all of his injuries. She waved her wand over the boy, running a quick diagnostics spell. He had four broken ribs, and third degree burns all up his stomach. she found that he also had a severe cold. She picked the boy up, and apparated to St. Mongos imediately.


	3. how to save a life

Chapter 3

how to save a life

Molly was pacing the floor of the emergancy ward of st. mongos, when Arthur walked in with Fred, George, Ron and Ginny (the rest were at their friends houses). How is he, asked Arthur? Not good Arthur. The Boy was covered in third degree burns, and had a cuncussion. the healers don't even know if he will remember who he is, she said sadly. Arthur took his wife into his arms as she broke down in sobs. He felt the sadness overtaking him too. Finally, healer Thromton came out of the room in which Harry resided. We have done all we can. Mr. Potter is now stablized, and getting better. he should be awake by tomorrow morning. We will floo you when he does, he said. The Weasleys nodded, and apparated their children home.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW HW

Harry felt like he was literally burning from the inside. He could hear people talking, but he could not make out what they were saying. He sighed, and decided to get up and make breakfast for the Dursleys. When he opened his eyes however, he realized he was not in his cupboard, but in a completely white room with a lady in white robes standing over him with a stick. panacked, the child tries to jump up and run. But, to no avail, the lady held him down." It will be ok Mr. Potter, nobody will hurt you here", she said in a soothing voice that made Harry calm down emediately. Then, the lady said some words, and a silver eagle came out of the stick she was holding." Healer Thrompton, he is awake. Please contact Molly and Arthur", she said. With that said, the eagle flew majestically out of the room. "Now, i am going to check you over, and see if the potions worked", she said. "What's a potion", asked Harry? "A potion is a consumable medicine or poison that wizards make", she said. "Lile by magic", he asked? "That's exactly right", she said. "Uncle Vernin says magic isn't real, and anybody who believes in it is a freak that deserves to die", said the boy. The ladys face started to turn purple, reminding Harry on his uncle, and he cowered into his comforter and startes crying.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW HW

Molly and Arthur were sitting at the kitchen table with all seven of their kids, when Healer Thromptons face popped up in the fireplace. "Arthur, Molly, he is awake now", He said loudly. Molly turned to her eldest, Bill. "Bill, will you watch your brothers, we are going to take Ginny with us", she asked? The 12 year old nodded, and the two parents and girl apparated to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A new home**_

The Nurse saw Harrys face contort in fear, and she immediately felt ashamed of herself. "Pwease don't whip me", he said in a small voice. Her expression changed from that of anger, to a comforting smile. "Do not worry little one, i was not angry with you, i was angry with your relatives for treating you with such hatred", she said. Harry relaxed into his pillows with a small smile on his little face.

The nurse took out her wand, and muttered some words. As soon as the words left her lips, a silvery bunny shot out the tip, and she talked to it. " Healer Thrompton, Young Mr. Potter is awake. Please send for the Weasleys". With that said, the bunny hopped out of the room, and the nurse turned back to the child. "Would you like a chocolate frog", she asked? Harry gave the woman a strange look. "What's a chocolate frog", he asked? The woman looked shocked, and she took out a small, colorful wrapped up frog. "This, my boy is a chocolate frog. IT is a wizards candy that is very popular with the young children", she said. Harry nodded, and took the colorful sweet. as soon as he opened the package, the frog tried to hop off his lap, but he was too fast, and cought the candy amphibian in the palm of his tiny hand, giggling the entire time.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW HW

Molly and Arthur apparated into the St. Mongos waiting room as soon as they could get Bill to watch the rest of his siblings. They saw the receptionist sitting at the desk, and walked strait ip to her. "Hello, we are here to see Mr. Harry Potter", said Molly. "Down the hall and to the left", said the young witch in a bored tone, not even looking up from her Witch Weekly. Molly huffed, and stormed off in the direction of Harrys room, Arthur hot on her trail.

When they got to the room Harry was in, they noticed two things. number one, Hsrry was indeed wide awake, and two, he was currently wrestling with a very melty chocolate frog, the card of Dumbledor was discarded onto the floor. Molly let out a guffaw at the sight before her, causing the child to forget his previous endevor, and look up at her with bug, curious green eyes, Lilys eyes. "Hello, i'm Harry", he said politely. Molly smiled at the childs politeness. "I'm Molly, and this is my husband Arthur. We are your new guardians", she said with just as much politeness. "You mean i don't have to go back to Uncle Vernons", he asked? "Only if you want to", said arthur. Harry let out a great big whoop, and jumped into the air. "I get to go to a bran new home", he yelled happily.


	5. Chapter 5 Family

**Chapter 5**

**Family**

Thursday morning found Harry awake, and happy for the first time since he could remember. Today was the day he would be going home with the weasleys, and he could hardly wait. Harry couldn't help but imagine what it would be like living with the weasleys. He couldn't help being just a little bit scarred of how he would be treated. His thoughts were inturupted however, when the nurse came in to check his vitals.

"Looks like someone is up bright and early", she cooed at him in a soothing voice. "I'm scarred", he said honestly. The nurse sat down. "What are you scarred of little one", she asked? "What if the weasleys don't like me", he asked? "Oh, they are going to love you. I know the Weasleys very well, and I just know they will love you very much", she said in her soft voice. "I hope you are right", he said, more to himself than anything. She felt unshed tears prickling the corners of her eyes at the thought of what those horrible muggles had done to that sweet little boy.

At that moment, Healer Thrompton walked into the room with Molly. "Well, it loos like you get to leave today", he told Harry happily. "You don't want me here anymore", asked Harry, tears falling down his small cheeks? Both Molly, and Heather (The Nurse) felt a guilty pang in their hearts. "Of course i do child. ITs just time for you to go to your new home with Molly here", he said. The child smiled. "Thank you for putting up with me", he said happily. "No, thank you for being such a good boy", said Healer Thrompton.

**An hour later**

The weasley house was as clean as could be. Molly had gotten everybody up early to do chores for when their new brother would arrive. It was now five minutes until Harry came home, and they had just finished. Ron and Ginny had been exempt from the cleaning of course, because they were so young. But everybody else had to clean a different part of the house. Needless to say, all of the Weasley children were exausted at this point in time, and all they wanted to do was sit down and relax.

"Daddy look, I drew Harry potter", said Ginny happily. "That's very good", said Arthur, looking at his babies rendition of the bou who lived (which was just a bunch of black and tan colored scribbles) and smiling. Ginny grinned, and scampered over to where Ronald was playing with his toy Chudly Cannons quidditch set, and plopped down next to him. A loud 'Crack' alerted everybody to the kitchen, where Molly had just Apparated in with an excited looing Harry in her arms. "Again, again", he squeeled. Arthur smiled at the sight. Harry Potter would have a proper family now. Everything was right with the world.


	6. Chapter 6 breakfast and surprises

**Chapter six**

**Breakfast and surprises**

Harry awoke bright and early the next day, and went downstairs to make his new family some food. Molly, however, had beaten him to it, as she was already in the kitchen, making fried ham and poached eggs with toast and jam. Harry walked in, and sat down, hoping the Weasley matriarch wouldn't think him ungraitful for not cooking it himself. But she just smiled when she saw him. "You look just like your dad with your hair", she commented. Harrys small hand went up to touch his thick, black locks.

"You knew my dad", he asked? "Oh yes, in fact, I am his best friends cousin", she said, a hint of sadness lacing her voice. "What happened", asked the child? "I think that is a story for another time", she said, while serving him up. Harry nodded, and sat patiently, even after she was finished. "Aren't you going to eat", she asked? "I'm waiting for you", he said simply. "What a polite boy. But i don't eat until everyone else has eaten", she said with a note of finality.

Harry took the hint, and began eating, an involentary moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Pretty soon, Banging could be heard from on the stairs. "Oh, that must be the twins, because they are the only ones that noisy", she said, exasperatedly. Harry grinned. Out of all of the Weasley children, Harry liked the twins and Ron the best.

"Fred, George What have i told you about racing", yelled the woman! "Never to do it in the house", said one of the twins (Harry still couldn't tell them apart). "That's right, now i want you two to go and wash up for our trip into muggle london today", she said. The boys were about to race upstairs again, when they saw the look their mother gave them, and they decided against it, walking up the stairs in an orderly fashion instead.

" What are we going to London for", asked Harry? "We have decided to take you out, and show you what real familys do together", she said. Harry couldn't wait to see what the day had in store for him as he finished his breakfast, and went upstairs to get ready.


End file.
